Commercial washers have been in the marketplace for decades. Many of the commercial washers that are currently on the market include multiple tanks for various cleaning stages (e.g., a scraping tank, washing tank, rinsing tank, and sanitizing tank). The washing tank, at a basic level, typically includes features such as a rectangular tank with a drain, a valve for closing the drain, nozzles attached to walls of the tank for directing water down into the tank, and a pump to circulate water from within the tank into a manifold that feeds the water through the nozzles.